thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spinosaurus
This is where the group encounters the Spinosaurus in Thomas the Tank Engine visits Jurassic Park III. it fades back on the plane where Alan regains consciousness with Billy by his side Alan: Billy. Tell me we didn't land. Amanda: Eric! Eric! Ben! Billy: I think they're looking for someone. Amanda: Eric! it cuts outside where Nash, Udesky, and Cooper are getting geared up with Paul looking through binoculars. As the three mercenaries get geared up, Alan and Billy get out of the plane as our heroes noticed this Thomas: Oh, Alan! run up to him Thomas: Are you alright? Alan: Yeah, I'm fine. But what happened? Raye Hino/Sailor Mars: You got hit in the back of the head. Paul: Oh, uh, Dr. Grant! Are you alright? I'm sorry we had to... Alan: Who hit me? Paul: I'm sorry we had to be so... Alan: Who hit me? Amanda: Eric! Paul: That would be uhm... Cooper. points to Cooper who heads to the jungle Alan: What are they doing? Paul: They're setting up a perimeter to make the place safe. These guys are good. Alan: Mr. Kirby, trust me on this island, there's no such thing as safe! We have to get back on that plane, would you tell your wife to stop making that noise that is a very, very bad idea! turns to Amanda Paul: Amanda! Amanda: a megaphone Ben! Paul: Amanda, honey. Dr. Grant says: "that's a bad idea". Amanda: to Paul (through Megaphone) What? turns back to the jungle Paul: He says: "that's a bad idea"! Amanda: back to Paul (through Megaphone) What's a bad idea? suddenly there was a loud roar coming from the jungle as Amanda turns back as Grant takes off his shades Paul: What was that? Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn: Is it Tyrannosaurus? Gunshots Alan: I don't think so. heard again Alan: It sounds bigger. music is heard as Amanda takes a few steps back and turns back to the others and as she turns back to the jungle, Udesky runs out Udesky: We have to leave! We have to leave now! Nash comes out of the jungle too Udesky: Get on the plane now! Paul: What's going on? Why can't we.... Nash: Get on the plane! Get in the plane! Get in the plane! runs in the plane Udesky: Get on the plane! Amanda: God! they all begin to hop on the plane, Nash runs up to the cockpit Billy: What about the other guy? Udesky: Cooper's a professional, he can handle himself. roar is heard again and then we hear gunshots Udesky: Get on the plane, hurry! Shawn: What do you guys think it is? Could it be a T-Rex? Tosha: I don't know. But I don't wanna stick around to find out! Paul: It's alright. Billy, the team, and their friends take their seats as Nash starts up the plane as Udesky closes the door as the plane turns around and Udesky heads to the cockpit Amanda: Paul, we can't... Paul: It's alright, it's alright. We'll just circle the island. fastens his seat belt Nash: Give me a hand here, Udesky? fastens Nash's seatbelt, as Nash presses the throttle forward as the plane prepares to take off and then we see Cooper running in the woods with his arm bleeding as we cut back to the plane as it's going faster and faster. Then Cooper runs out of the woods and he notices the plane and waves his hand Cooper: HEY!!!! Bubbles: Look! Someone's on the runway! Udesky, and the others look out the windshield and see Cooper Cooper: STOP!!!! Paul: What are you doing? Min: Who is that on the runway? Alan: That's Copper! plane goes faster and faster now Cooper: Please stop. Nash: Come on, Cooper, get out of the way! Cooper: sighs Nash: You know I can't stop this plane! continues to wave his hand around as the plane goes faster but it doesn't stop, and then Cooper looks to the side and a giant grey dinosaur comes out of the woods as Cooper screams by running, but the dinosaur opens his jaws and bits him Nash: Oh, my God! and Copper pull up the plane, but it hits the dinosaur as blood is all over the plane Udesky: Fuel cut off! Nash: We're going down! Stepney: (as Peter) Wow, from in here everything looks so huge and coming up faster. the plane flies in the jungle as its wheels come off, and then it's wings and its windshield gets cracked as Amanda screams, and its top fin comes off and then finally it stops on a giant tree branch. And on the plane everyone pants and sigh in relief as they're okay Paul: Amanda You okay? Amanda: her head Udesky: We're okay up here. Everyone just stay put. Paul: his seat belt Udesky: San Juan Approach. Mayday, mayday, mayday.... Nash: to the passengers Who has the satellite phone? Paul: I do. I got it right here. takes it out Udesky: We're not getting anything, the radio's gone. hands over the phone to Nash as Nash dials a number, and Alan opens the plane door and he looks down to the ground and closes the door Alan: We haven't landed yet. shows the plane outside handing on the tree branch Woman on phone: All circuits are busy. Nash: Dammit! over the phone to Udesky Oh, man! Derek: How do we get down? Oliver: Beats me, Derek. the others Anybody got any ideas? Stepney: Nope. Toad: I haven't got a clue, Mr. Oliver. Buttercup: I know! The three of us can fly out there, and lift you guys safely to the ground! Henry: Great idea! suddenly the plane shakes Paul: What was that? water bottle and camera piece rolls on the floor as we see a giant green eye piercing through the windshield Amanda: screaming Paul: Stay still. Amanda: Paul Paul: Stand still! and Udesky turn back as the green eye disappears as they turn and look at the windshield Paul: What? What is it? What? the plane suddenly shakes Udesky: What is it?! Nash: I... I don't know! plane then shakes more violently now Nash: Hang on, everyone! puts the phone in a pocket suddenly the plane leans forward Thomas: Something's got us! Nash and Udesky: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the whole front of the plane rips off as it falls to the ground, as the others hang on the giant grey dinosaur that ate Copper head comes out, and it is Spinosaurus. One of the largest predators that ever existed, more larger than T-Rex Spinosaurus: growls the Spinosaurus dives his nose in the plane as Udesky and Nash come back to the fuselage but then the dinosaur bites on Nash's leg as a drop of blood lands on Amanda's face Nash: DAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! the Spinosaurus then begins to pull Nash out, as Nash grabs Amanda's legs but the others grab Amanda as the Spinosaurus pulls Nash out of the plane Nash: Ah, help me! Help me! the Spinosaurus begins to shake Nash around as he screams in pain Nash: Ah, mama! the Spinosaurus drops Nash on a puddle below and he crawls on the ground Nash: G-Guys! gets back up guh, ah! then the Spinosaurus steps on Nash and he eats him as the others watch in horror and shock. Then the Spinosaurus looks up at the plane Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the Spinosaurus roars, the others run to the back of the plane, but it carries to much weight and the plane falls backwards as the group screams as the plan fuselage lands and falls to the ground Edward: Is everyone okay? James: Yeah. Gordon: Uh-uh. Stepney: I think so. the Spinosaurus presses it's foot to the ground as it pushes the plane as it rolls over as the group is flipping upside down and then finally it stops by hitting a tree trunk as Amanda pants, but the Spinosaurus is coming again Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!! Artemis: It's coming back! Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!! Amanda gets up and runs out of the plane, but Alan goes after her Alan: Mrs. Kirby, come back! Amanda runs, Alan grabs her and takes her back to the plane Paul: out of the plane Amanda! he notices the Spinosaurus Spinosaurus: ROAR!!! the three run back into the plane, the Spinosaurus presses it's foot on a puddle of water and he uses his arms to flip the plane upside down and then he presses his foot on the plane Douglas: Oh, no! Not good! the Spinosaurus puts too much pressure on the plane, the windows break as the group try to avoid the glass shards Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!! then turns the plane sideways as it growls, and the group looks up and it dives it's nose into the plane as Amanda screams, and then one at a time they crawl over to Alan Alan: Follow me! This way! Thomas: Run for your lives! soon gain to run away from the plane and the Spinosaurus but the Spinosaurus growls and turns around and sees them all running Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!! soon run out of an open field, but soon twigs snap and birds fly out of the trees Alan: In there! the Spinosaurus, comes out from behind the trees as Rini looks back and notices this Rini/Sailor Mini Moon back Oh, crap! Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! soon run into the woods as the Spinosaurus is then stopped by some trees Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cuts back to the group as they still keep on running, but then they've finally stopped and pant Alan: I think we've lost him. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas' Adventures Series